Chowder Rescues Mung
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Chowder is working on a recipe with Mung and keeps asking him questions. Eventually, Chowder discovers he needs to get clabbages for the recipe. But when he comes back with the clabbages, Mung has been captured and held hostage by Endive!


One typical blissful sunny day in Marzipan City, Mung was making a very complicated recipe. Chowder was still in bed.

"Good morning Kimchi!" said Chowder, as he stretched and yawned a hearty yawn.

"You look like you need some candy! Anyway, I think I'll go see what Mung is doing!" said Chowder, as he raced to the kitchen. There was Mung, mixing some strange concotion together. What kind of recipe could this be? Chowder usually asked Mung bizzare questions

while assisting him with his equally bizzare dishes.

"Hey Mung, I wanna make burple nurples, burple nurples, burple nurples!" said Chowder.

"Not today, Chowder!" replied Mung.

"Hey Mung, how many feet do shmelephants have?" asked Chowder.

"I don't know!" said Mung.

"Do people who think cheese is holy worship Lord Goodah?" asked Chowder.

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" replied Mung. Mung was very confused. But Chowder just kept on asking more strange and hilarious questions.

"Umm...Mung? I ate 980 thousand zellybeans last night. If I eat 980 thousand more, will that be enough to barf out a zellybean palace?" asked Chowder.

"CHOWDER, focus on the dish boy!" said Mung. Chowder started looking at the dish and focusing on it. His eyes became glued to the dish.

"Okay, Chowder, toss me the smooshy booshy frooshy zooshy fruits!" said Mung. Chowder did not respond. He kept looking at the dish.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" asked Mung.

"Mung, you told me to focus! So I'm focusing on the dish!" said Chowder.

"But we're adding more ingrediants TO The dish! So you need to focus on them too! I didn't mean to go crazy with it and go into a coma or something!" said Mung.

"What's a coma? Do they taste like shlemon pie? Or do they taste like cloffee cakes?" asked Chowder.

"CLOFFEE CAKES? We're not making cloffee cakes today. Chowder, just focus on the dish!" said Mung. Chowder started tugging on Mung's shirt, and he asked Mung more bizzare questions.

"Mung, you usually don't look indigo blue, unless you have to make a poo! Do you have to make a poo?" asked Chowder.

"Where did you learn to talk like THAT?" asked Mung.

"I don't know! Say Mung, do you ever wonder what it would be like to have feet made out of caramel? Is the moon really made from a giant's green sneeze?"

"CHOWDER! It's time to get serious! Help me put this three-legged cave frog into the mixing bowl!" said Mung. Chowder saluted Mung.

"Right, three legged cave frog! What else?" asked the overly enthusiastic young Chowder.

"Chowder, be sure to toss in 3 fleaspoons of shmoogur!" said Mung.

"Right, 3 fleaspoons of shmoogur!" said Chowder, adding three fleaspoons of shmoogur.

"And it also calls for a block of blutter, Chowder!" said Mung.

"Block of blutter, right!" said Chowder, tossing in a rich creamy block of blutter.

"OH SHOOT!" said Mung. "CHOWDER, this recipe calls for clabbages. Go to Gazspacho's stand and get me

six clabbages! Clabbages, Chowder clabbages!" shouted Mung. "Clabbages, right!" replied Chowder, as he raced out the

door.

"Gotta get some clabbages, gotta get some clabbages!" said Chowder as he skipped merrily to Gazpacho's. Along the way he ran into Panini.

"Hiii Chowder!" said Panini, with a look of infatuation, her eyes half closed.

"I'm NOT your boyfriend!" said Chowder.

"Try saying that again, after you taste this enchanted flart! I've been studying witchcraft!" said Panini, handing Chowder an enchanted flart.

"What?" asked Chowder.

"Try saying that again, after you eat that enchanted flart!" said Panini.

"What?" Chowder asked yet again.

"JUST EAT IT!" responded Panini. Chowder was hesitant to eat the enchanted flarts, they gave off a strange luminescant purple glow.

"Ok, I'll eat it!" said Chowder reluctantly. Chowder ate the powdered flart quickly, in one bite.

"Now try saying that again!" said Panini.

"That again! How was that?" asked Chowder. Panini looked frustrated.

"Okay, fine, Chowder, I'll MAKE you say it!" said Panini. Panini kissed Chowder on the cheek.

"I......am your boyfriend!" said Chowder, his eyes huge and starry eyed. Chowder was actually love struck over Panini for the first time.

"IT WORKED!!! I knew you loved me!" said Panini. The effects of the enchanted flart started to wear off over time, however.

"What? I needed to do something for Mung, and now I've forgotten! CLABBAGES, that's right! See ya Panini!" said Chowder, barfing up the remains of

the flarts in Panini's face without thinking. Panini was thrilled. "Wow, Chowder must REALLY love me!" she thought to herself. Chowder walked down the street,

across Marzipan Bridge, all the way to the fruit and vlegetable markets, and finally, to Gazpacho's stand.

"Hey Gazpacho, I need some clabbages!" said Chowder. Gazpacho was asleep, having a bad dream about his mother.

"NO MOTHER, don't make me eat flushel sprouts! Oh, Chowder, my little buddy, it's just you! What is it you need? Clabbages? Okay, Chowder, I'll give

you some clabbages. That'll be 4 dollops and fifty shments!" said Gazpacho. Chowder handed Gazpacho four dollops and fifty shments.

"Thanks Gazpacho! I'm gonna go bring these back to Mung!" said Chowder. But as soon as Chowder reached Mung's catering company building, he heard

Mung screaming.

"WOMAN, let go of me! What are you hoping to accomplish by kidnapping me and holding me hostage and demanding that I cough up all my recipes? You can't

kidnap me, I have my rights, and I also have a moustache! I HAVE A MOUSTACHE, woman! I have a moustache! You can never hold someone hostage that has

a moustache! What are you hoping to accomplish, sir? Why do you want to kidnap me?" asked

Mung.

"Mr. Daal, please do not address me as woman, or sir, for that matter. Why do I want to kidnap you? Because then, once I know all of your secret recipes, everyone will know that I am the better chef!" said an oddly familiar voice. Chowder knew who it was.

"Endive!!!" said Chowder. Chowder saw Endive capture Mung in a cage, and she dragged it down the street hoping to take him to her residence.

"NOOO! Let Mung go! He's never hurt anyone!" said Chowder. Chowder chased Endive all the way to her residence.

"Let Mung go!" said Chowder.

"Never, little man. Panini, take Chowder and feed him your remaining enchanted flarts!" said Endive.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Chowder. "I don't want to fall in love agaaaaaain!" he cried. Endive scowled.

"So Mr. Daal, what do you put in your Clabbage Cobbler that gives it that extra zeal and zest and zing?" asked Endive. Mung was locked in a cage, but

he still didn't tell her the secrets.

"I'll NEVER tell you the secrets to my fine culinary dishes, woman!" said Mung. By the time Chowder was finished eating all 980 powdered flarts, he agreed to be Panini's boyfriend. Panini

came rushing into the main room to tell Endive.

"Guess what Endive? Chowder and I are gonna get married! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" shrieked Panini. "What are you doing to the freaky blue guy?"

"I am holding Mr. Daal hostage, so he will tell me all his recipes, and that way everyone will know that I Mrs. Endive, am in fact, the better

chef!" replied Endive.

"But that's cruel and inhumane! Tell me he'll be okay, num nums!" said Panini getting close to Chowder. The effects of the powdered flarts were starting to wear off. It took a long time,

because he had eaten so many, 980, as a matter of fact. But sure enough, the flarts came spewing out of Chowder's mouth, flying everywhere in sight.

"A UFO invasion! Oh no!" screamed Panini. "Keep me safe, num nums!" More and more powdered flarts came gushing out of Chowder's mouth and they all wrecked up Endive's place and made

the whole place turn into a powdered flart palace. Endive was covered in them. When Chowder realized where he was, he took the key that Endive had been hiding in her purse, and unlocked

the cage where Mung was being held.

"I saved you Mung!" said Chowder.

"Thank you so much, young apprentice!" said Mung.

"The blue weirdo is okay! Thank goodness, I knew you'd rescue him!" said Panini kissing Chowder on the cheek, yet again.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!!!!" shouted Chowder as he ran out of Endive's place with Mung in tow, on a motorcycle. Chowder and Mung escaped with their

lives and recipes in-tact, and they lived happily ever after. Endive could be heard from miles away, screaming and screeching at them like a banshee ghost.

"I'M STILL THE BETTER CHEF! ONE DAY I'LL HAVE ALL OF YOUR SECRET RECIPES!" shouted Endive.


End file.
